Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits, such as circuits using a flash memory. The present disclosure relates to the forming of a counter having its value stored in a flash memory or in an EEPROM-type memory.
Description of the Related Art
In many applications, the result of a counter needs to be non-volatilely stored so that it is kept independently from the circuit power supply.
Such is particularly the case in microcircuit cards which integrate a microprocessor and at least one non-volatile memory, and more generally in any electronic circuit requiring non-volatile memory counting elements.